Sutekina Itazura
Summary Story During a time when thousands and thousands of gods and humans lived together, there was a mischief goddess by the name of Sutekina. Not much is known about Sutekina's past other than the fact that she's the daughter of a late God of war and a mischief goddess whose whereabouts are unknown. Seeing how in this universe, there are multiple gods and goddesses of one subject like thunder, dragons, love and even cats, the gods are split into groups to cater to different groups of civilization. Sadly Sutekina's group all had a distaste for gods or goddess who would likely use their powers to harm instead of benefit and they know that mischief gods have caused more harm than benefit. However, Sutekina was very liked by the villagers as she seemed harmless. However, a group by the name of the Kamikira were planning to have the gods go against each other and Sutekina was the one to put their plan in motion. A member by the name of Mani made himself look exactly like sutekina and destroyed the village killing many innocent lives. The gods believed it was Sutekina eve though she was innocent. They framed her for the crime of destroying an innocent village that was destroyed by the other gods. She was locked away by the god warriors ( the Knights who serve the gods) and threw her into a portal in a sealed chest that she can't escape out of. Little did they know that the portal she was thrown into lead into modern day Tokyo. After being found by an old antique shop owner, the owner gave his grandson who's currently attending high school the chest as a decoration for his apartment. The boy was curious about the chest, he opened it, freed Sutekina and was told about the entire situation that she was going through. The young boy allowed her to stay in his dorm as a "roommate". After some god warriors decided to find out if she survived through the portal or not, one of them by the name of Ketsueki became an ally to Sutekina as he has known her from her past, betraying his allies and becoming a traitor to the gods and god warriors. They are now both wanted by the gods with a 1 million gold reward on their head. Now Sutekina and Ketsueki along with other who will join her like the god of thunder Rakai and the cat ninja goddess of cats Nina fights against ones who want the bounty to show that you shouldn't fuck with a mischief goddess Personality Sutekina is a mix of party girl, lazy, caring towards others and serious during intense battles Appearance Blue Hair with brown aviator goggles (usually seen on characters like Ramona Flowers from Scott Pilgrim or Radical Edward from Cowboy Bebop. She also wears a black school uniform with a plaid red skirt and a red tie. She also wears gray and black socks with red and white shoes. And lastly, she wears spiked bracelets. Powers and Stats Tier: '''5-C '''Name: '''Sutekina Itazura '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown but looks 19 '''Classification: '''Goddess of Mischief '''Powers and Abilities: '''Mastery in many forms of weapon and close quarters combat, super speed, '''Attack Potency: '''Moon level (destroyed the moon while battling the goddess of discipline '''Speed: '''relativistic + (was able to fly from earth to the moon in 10 seconds) '''Striking Strength: '''Class NJ '''Durability: '''Country level (Survived an explosion she caused in the Sahara Desert when landing the final blow against the goddess of discipline) '''Range: pending on the weapon she's currently using. Some of her weapons range from a couple feet to miles ahead 'Standard Equipment: '''Dark Star-a small blue orb with a black star in it that can transform into any realistic weapon the user can think of. She can also transform her weapon into pure energy and use energy based attacks kinda like the ki attacks from dragonball z some of Sutekina's favorites to use include but not limited to: A katana blade A spiked club A rocket launcher A two handed sword larger than herself A Smoke bomb for escape Giant shield A giant hammer A Gauntlet '''Intelligence: '''Gifted '''Weaknesses: '''while man-made weapons (including nukes) can't put a scratch on her, weapons wielded by other gods, made to kill gods or were forged by gods can hurt and even kill her. This also applies to magical and other non human weapons like holy weapons and magic. She's also not that much of a serious fighter and likes to annoy and joke with her opponents before getting serious. And finally, her dark star, while it can transform into multiple different weapons, it can't transform into any duel wielding weapons as she needs another dark star to make 2 of the same weapon for duel wielding purposes. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Dark Star Sutekina-Sutekina can become ‘’one’’ with the dark star and absorb it to become ‘'Dark Star Sutekina’’. Alongside being able to summon more than one weapon at once and having a visible aura around her that she can use to manipulate its shape and protect herself, her stats increased ten fold! Feats * Has defeated many gods including the god of dragons, goddess of discipline, the god of death and god of lightning alongside defeating the leader of the evil organization, the KamiKira, Nensho after defeating and taking most of the god of space’s power * Dodged lightning from the god of thunder, Raikai * Blew the earth's moon into 4 separate pieces with the impact of one punch to the goddess of discipline's face. Along with that, it took her about 10 seconds to fly to the moon to land that blow * Has survived a punch which launched her into towards the mountains of Japan from the god of Strength who's fists can level multiple skyscrapers with one shot Category:Original Character Category:Tier 5 Category:Magic Category:God/Godlike